


The Feeling of Christmas

by seriousoncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, idk how to tag, regina is stubborn and david is trying to be funny, sweet tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousoncer/pseuds/seriousoncer
Summary: Regina finds herself celebrating Christmas alone. Until she isn't.





	The Feeling of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just felt like writing, being in the Christmas spirit and whatnot. Enjoy some EC holiday feels. Short and fluffy one-shot, no curse and no magic.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters are from ABC's Once Upon a Time. I own nothing.

The snow was falling steadily outside her window, which was not surprising, considering she was currently located in the middle of Maine in late December. Regina sat in her love seat with a blanket thrown over her, a cup of warm apple cider giving warmth to her cold hands. Being mayor had taken its toll on Regina’s social life, and social skills nonetheless. She used to be the most awkward person no one knew how to talk to or why they even bothered, except for when the topic was politics or finances. Instead of being everyone’s butt of the joke, Regina decided that she was going to be the hard mayor no one dared cross. This tactic had been used for 8 years now. The result was rather depressing. Sitting alone on Christmas Eve, her parents dead since the year prior, no children nor a husband. She did have a half-sister, but they lost contact years ago.

 

Sighing, she put her cup down and got up, and headed for the kitchen. If she was not going to do something even remotely joyous, she could at least wrap the presents she bought for the homeless shelter and the one for Granny. Which, in hindsight, may be the most joyous thing she has ever done. Granny Lucas was her only friend, seeing as she was the only person in Storybrooke who was not afraid of Regina. It was a rather pleasant dynamic between them, caring and filled with mutual respect.

Regina walked over to the cupboard where she kept the wrapping paper and ribbons, and pulled the supplies out on the counter. She started wrapping, not even noticing she had started humming. The work went by fast, and she was now on the last present. Stretching her neck, she noticed something out in her front yard, moving towards her porch. The mayor stiffened in fear. Was she going to get robbed on Christmas Eve? _At_ _least_ _I_ _would_ _not_ _be_ _alone_ _,_ she thought. Picking up the heaviest frying pan in sight, she headed for the front door in the foyer. Looking down, she cursed herself for wearing fluffy pyjamas and knee-length socks. Now, closer to the door, she laughed at the absurd scene. She was standing in her foyer, wearing ridiculous pyjamas, a frying pan in her hand, ready to attack whoever was on her property. _I_ _’_ _m_ _only_ _a_ _damned_ _cat_ _away_ _from_ _dying_ _alone_ _,_ _all_ _dried_ _up_ _like_ _a_ _raisin_ _._

 

Twisting the doorknob, Regina pulled the pan back and prepared herself to swing it across someone’s head. However, when the door opened, a familiar man was standing there.

 

“Oh, shit Madame Mayor, don’t hit me!” The man cursed, and tumbled down the steps, having tripped over a box. Regina immediately felt guilty, and ran out to help the man up. What she did not expect was the icy steps underneath the snow. Her feet lost its touch with the ground and Regina fell straight on her back, the fall punching the air out of her lungs.

 

“Ow, God fucking damnit all,” Regina muttered once she caught her breath. Her head was throbbing like a stampede.

 

“Yeah, you’re tellin’ me,” The man said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, a grimace of pain etched on his face. Regina was still on her back, staring up at the man in wonder. Why was he talking to her so nonchalantly? Why is he not running for the hills, screaming bloody murder?

 

“Are you okay, Madame Mayor?” He held out a hand to her, which she eagerly took a hold of, wanting to get out of the cold snow, and suddenly she was pulled up in a seated position, straight across from her intruder.

 

Finding her voice, she asked him, “Sheriff Nolan, to what do I owe this marvellous pleasure?”

 

“Y’know, I’ve told you this, many times actually. Call me David. Please,” David said with a charming smile. Regina just got up, and brushed the snow off her embarrassing trousers. What she wouldn’t do for a sensible pantsuit right now.

 

“And I have told you repeatedly that I will do no such thing towards my employees; it is not appropriate,” Regina countered back, a small smirk on her face. David just smiled back at her, which made Regina furrow her brows. Why was he always so nice?

 

“May I ask what you are doing here on, arguably, the busiest day of the year?” Regina asked, looking behind him, as if to prove she is not interested in him or his intentions whatsoever.  She had always been a sublime liar.

 

“Oh, I was just gonna’ drop this off. Your lights were out, so I was just gonna’ leave it here for you to find,” David explained whilst picking up the box standing on her front porch. The box was rather big, and it had very festive wrapping around it, similar to the one she used on the presents for the shelter.

 

“Why would you leave it on my porch?” Regina asked, no malice in her voice, just genuine curiosity. David looked at her like she just asked the dumbest question ever. _Did_ _she_ _?_

“Well _duh_ , it’s Christmas!” He said with a smile, pushing the present towards Regina, asking her to take it. However, Regina kept her arms crossed and still looked confused.

 

“And what of it?” She asked once again, a little more irritation lacing her voice.

 

“I bought one for you!” David said with even more enthusiasm than before. The statement made Regina’s eyes widen substantially, and her mouth to fall slightly open.

 

“You bought…a present…for me?”  Regina asked, her voice as small as David had ever heard it. Smiling warmly at her, he just grabbed her hands and handed her the present.

 

“Why, of course Regina.” They just stood there for a while, David giving the mayor some time to get her wits about her. When David was sure more than a few minutes had passed, he coughed which made Regina’s head snap up. Her face was slightly red, and there were tear tracks down her cheeks. Expecting David to be surprised she could even feel human emotions, she hurried and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. However, when her gaze met David’s, there was no surprise, only compassion and empathy.

 

“How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you have ever tasted?” Regina words surprised her, not really meaning to say them. However, her ramble made David let out a chuckle and smiled warmly at her.

 

“Lead the way, Madame Mayor.”


End file.
